


Neighbor

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: You come to LA in search of your dreams. That dream? to make it big in the YouTube community, by becoming a Disneyland vlogger. As you move to your first apartment to begin your new life, you strike it up with your new, Harry Potter loving neighbor. Except said neighbor is Brizzy Voices. How are you to live your new life with her as your neighbor, though?Story is set in an alternate 2020 where COVID-19 didn't happen. Main character is you, the reader! Which means it's Him/Her/They.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by my own dreams, mostly dreams of moving to LA to pursue a dream, that being a Disneyland vlogger, but due to COVID-19, I had to shelf it for now. And for some reason I ended up being a bit into her for some reason, but I had to fight off those feelings out of respect that she mentioned in one of her Twitch streams that she's not looking for anyone right now and will not date a fan, so I can live with that, but only because I swore off love after someone betrayed my trust and never paid me back, and I'm still not over that.
> 
> But enough about me, this story puts you in the role of the new neighbor, who ended up having her for your neighbor. That means if you are a guy for a girl, you can see yourself as the protag of this story, because after all, Brizzy is Bi, so you can be your own self.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just moved in your new apartment in Los Angeles, hoping to start a new life to be a YouTuber... and then you meet your next door neighbor.

After a long drive, spanning a long trip throughout cities, towns, forests, agricultural lands, mountains and bodies of water and you finally made it. It was right in the sign in the freeway.

Welcome to Los Angeles.

As you drive your way to the big city, you pass by different areas of the city.

Universal City. Hollywood. The many houses in sight of the freeway. LA City proper. The Los Angeles River.

After a long drive after passing these landmarks and a few roads after, you finally made it to your new home. You parked your rented U-Haul on the driveway, and prepare to unload your stuff, but not before talking with the landlord. The landlord gives you yours keys to your apartment, and gives you the rules and things about your new home. Of course you pay the landlord the starting fee, with the rent to be paid a month later. You thank the landlord, and you began to open the door to your new place, then brought your stuff, one after the next, inside the new place.

The box of collectibles you had with you were next to be brought inside your new place. By accident, one of them fell out of your box. But because your hands are full, you were not able to catch it, but a hand caught it on time, but it was your hand. It was that of your neighbor's.

"Gee, thanks for catching that. My hands were full, and I would have been upset if anything bad happened to it."

"No problem. Say, you're the new neighbor?"

"Yes, yes I am. Oh gee, I sounded like Phineas Flynn for saying it."

"You're good. A little reference won't hurt that much. Besides, welcome to your new life, and I'm glad to be your next door neighbor."

"I'm guessing no one lived in there before I came in?"

"Someone did. But they moved months ago. That place you're moving to was deemed barren and stuff since there were no takers yet before you do."

"I see. Let me just put this away then I'll be back."

After that you put away that box of collectibles inside your apartment, and then went back for the other one she has on her hand.

"By the way, I forgot to mention who I am. I'm (Insert reader's name here), and it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, (Your name here). I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you Anna. Thanks again for saving my item. That thing you caught was my prized possession. Someone gave me this figurine of Ariel. Has been my display piece ever since."

"I see. Well it's a good thing I caught it on time."

"Thanks again. Well I better finish up on putting it all away in my place."

"Say, are you just doing it all on yourself?"

"Yeah. Trying to not bring up costs, even though I heard San Francisco is more expensive than LA recently. I heard this from someone else who used to live there."

"I see. Mind if I help you put it all inside?"

"Um sure I guess? No one helped me before, since I had to go all of these myself most of the time. So yeah, feel free to help me out if you wish."

With that, Anna did help you unload all of that and in no time the U-Haul truck was empty. Now that was done, You thanked her for the help.

"It was nice helping you, (Your name here)."

"Oh the pleasure's all mine. Well I gotta unpack them. I'll talk to you another time?"

"Sure."

"By the way one more thing, is it OK I pronounce your name as 'Ah-na'? I think it sounds more modern as opposed to the usual way to saying it."

"Please tell me you like Frozen."

"Who doesn't? Except for haters."

"Well then, you got my permission to do so. But I gotta go anyway. I was going to meet up with my friend."

"Yeah OK, no problem. Besides, I have to finish unpacking anyway. I hope I didn't slow you down."

"You didn't. Anyway, enjoy your new life, and welcome to Los Angeles!"

"Thanks. You take care now."

With that in mind you two part ways as both of you went inside your apartments. All you can think about is getting the job done. It took you a whole day to complete it, but at least it was over. Everything was set up and you were so tired that you ended up plopping down on the couch. Little did you realize you end up asleep there. To be fair, it was a long drive from where you lived in the past to LA, so it's justified.

You were so asleep, the only thing that woke you up was a doorbell. And your eyes are still sleepy from it all. You ended up waking up anyway.

"Who could it be?"

You opened up the door, only to be meeted by Anna. She had something for you.

"Hey (Your name here), I came with some dinner for you. I realized I didn't give you something on your first day."

"That's so sweet of you. Wait- dinner? How long have I been asleep?"

"Actually it's now 8 pm. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's good. I do need to eat anyway. I haven't done any grocery anyway, I was planning to eat outside for dinner. But thanks for the meal."

"You're welcome. I bet you'll love it. I had a little help because I made it with the meal kit Hello Fresh sent me this week."

"Thanks again. Maybe tomorrow I'll do some grocery runs. Also I gotta send that U-Haul back. Besides, my car is connected on the truck, so maybe I'll get it done."

"Mind if I join you on that?"

"You sure? Don't you have stuff to do? Because I don't want to be dependent on you for every little thing and all."

"Well to be fair I haven't shown you around town. Is tomorrow OK for you, after you done your chores?"

"I'll see. Again thanks for the dinner."

"I'll see you around then, (Your name here)."

As you closed the door and went to your dining room it was the dish you love. it was (Insert your favorite dish), as if Anna knew what you like. Is she psychic or something? But that doesn't matter, you had your dinner, and after that just caught up playing your Nintendo Switch. All you can think about is that you have chores tomorrow, and you have yet to apply for an internet plan too.

At least today ended on a good note. Sleep can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended up plugging Hello Fresh, but only because Anna did the plug for it on an episode of her and Tessa Netting's podcast Fantastic Geeks And Where to Find Them. Besides, she did use the service, it's just fitting it gets a mention in this chapter.


	2. A day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the stuff done. Anna however, wants to give you a tour around town. She's supposed to be busy, but gave time for you because you're the new kid in town.

Another day has arrived. As you woke up, you realized it was not 9 am. That meant it's time to do chores. That meant it's time to get groceries and return that U-Haul to the nearest rent shop. The first thing you did was take a shower and get dressed to go out. Then you remembered what she said last time- She said she wanted to show you around town, but what she meant is by definition unknown. Knowing that while it is 9 am, you decided not to wake her up if she was asleep, or even bother bothering her in case.

So you went on anyway without her and got to the first thing you did- was to return the U-Haul truck to the nearest U-Haul center to drop it off and pay the fees to return it. Of course you unhitched the car that was connected to the back of the truck, because it would be foolish to leave your car there, and what will you use to get around LA if that gets left behind? Now that was over, you head over to a Ralphs to begin your grocery shopping. While you were shopping for produced, you end up crossing paths with Anna.

"I was not expecting you doing your groceries here!"

"I was not expecting you here either! That was a sudden coincidence."

"I was just getting a few things. I'm guessing you're doing a full grocery run?"

"It's like you read my mind. I just finished my U-Haul return, so I had to just do groceries and call it a day. I also would have to sign up for internet."

"Oh that! I could refer you for that one."

"Really?"

"Yup, I just know what provider you need, so I can just refer you to one."

"Thanks! You're a life saver."

"I kinda figured, well, might as well help you out."

"You've done so much more in my first few days in LA. How can I-"

"No need. I just want you to come with me after we get back."

"Let me guess- tour me around town?"

"And you remembered. I was thinking you wanna play video games with me when we get back?"

"I haven't set up my PS4 and my Switch yet. I do have my gaming laptop, but then again, without the internet, I'm a sitting duck. But I can still play my games offline though."

"I got you covered. Meet me up later after lunch at my place."

"OK then. I will keep it in mind."

The two of you part ways, and you resumed your grocery shopping, and afterwards, once you finished getting all the stuff you needed, proceeded to go to the cashier and pay for all your stuff. As you left the Ralphs after getting your stuff in the car, You were off, but you had to go do lunch. Thinking that (Insert your favorite cuisine) sounds good right now, you find one and bought your food, ate it there, and headed home. You then got your stuff inside and arranged it all in the fridge, and finally called it a day. The Internet can wait though.

That was until someone knocked at the door. Upon opening it, it was Anna.

"I thought you'd come over to my place."

"Sorry about that, I kinda got lost in my mind about it. When you're just a newcomer, you tend to try to get stuff fixed up before you begin life, you know?"

"Well that's why I'm reminding you. Come on, let's go around town."

"Sure."

"And that said after this I might introduce you to a friend of mine."

"We'll see. But sure, shall we go?"

After that she decided she'd rather have you be her passenger than the driver this time as she got the wheel in her car. Thus you guys decided to go around LA. Due to the fact it was afternoon she decided to show you around place you never went to since it's your first time in LA. The Walk of Fame, the Chinese Theatre, Griffiths Observatory, the Hollywood sign, all of that was just Hollywood, and you haven't even gotten in those specific towns and the big city itself. There were so much more. Even getting to see the Television City area, and onwards to Glendale, to hang out at The Americana, to see the first Disney Store at the Glendale Galleria, there was so much she took you on just because you were a first time LA resident, right down to pronouncing how the highways should be said, all to the tune of its annoying traffic. You even pass at Koreatown for a dinner at one of these eat all you can places where you cook the meat you ordered.

At the end of the night, you finally got home, because she really took you out on many places as she could for a whole day.

"Thanks for brining me places today. It was nice to see the place even for a bit."

"No problem, (Your name here).


End file.
